


Gyűlölj örökké

by Lauras07



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, F/M, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 20:58:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10048964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lauras07/pseuds/Lauras07
Summary: Draco Malfoy mindent megtesz, hogy elérje célját. Gondos tervezés után, pedig rájön miként érheti ezt el. Meg kell nősülnie, és akkor övé lesz örökké...





	1. Chapter 1

Esküvőm napja, életem legboldogabb pillanata. Menyasszonyom ártatlanul lépked töretlen hittel, ajkán boldog mosollyal. Pár méter az, ami elválaszt minket egymástól, de nekem maga az örökkévalóság, ahogy közelít felém. Végre bevégeztetik a leghőbb vágyam. Az enyém lesz az egyetlen dolog, amire örökké vártam. Emlékeimbe merülök, miközben türelmet erőltetve magamra számolom lépteit.

 

_Első lépés_

Mikor először találkoztunk, még csak egy gőgős kölyök voltam, aki mindent megkapott addig, amit csak akart. Te voltál az első, aki visszautasított. Soha nem fogod megtudni, ezzel mekkora fájdalmat okoztál nekem. Felajánlottam a barátságomat és mindent, amit ez jelentett. Téged azonban sem én, sem a nevem nem nyűgözött le. Kegyetlen voltál, nem is tudod, mennyire. Utána csak az tartotta bennem az erőt, hogy ezért még megfizetsz... megbánod a napot is, amikor visszautasítottál.

_Második lépés_

A gyűlöletem irántad napról napra növekedett, amikor barátaid társaságában láttalak. Nekem soha nem voltak... te lehettél volna az egyetlen, aki elmondhatja magáról, hogy Draco Malfoy barátja. Körülöttem voltak háztársaim, mégis nem volt nálam magányosabb diák azokban az években. Alattvalók, nem barátok voltak ők, akikben soha sem bízhattam meg teljes mértékig. Élveztem, hogy bánthatlak. Kezdeti zavarodottságodat hamar felváltotta a gyűlölet. Elkezdtél küzdeni ellenem, már nem tűrted némán, ha bántottalak. Örömmel fogadtam ezt a változást.

_Harmadik lépés_

Az évek múltak, és mi – igen, mi továbbra is folytattuk a csatározásainkat. Tagadhatod, de ott volt közöttünk a kötelék eltéphetetlenül. Kezdtem felfedezni a testiséget... élveztem, amit egy női test adni tudott nekem. Azonban ilyenkor se tudtam megfeledkezni rólad. Gyűlöletem olyan heves volt, hogy mikor mással voltam, akkor is csak te jártál a fejemben. Nem tudhatod, de rengeteget gondolkodtam rajta, legközelebb miképp érhetném el, hogy még jobban gyűlölj. Ha a barátságod már sose lehet az enyém, akkor azt gondoltam a gyűlöleted engem illet. Aztán jött az újabb változás...

_Negyedik lépés_

Szerelmes lettél Chóba, és többé már nem érdekelt semmi, még az én gyerekes bosszantásaimmal se törődtél. Ezt nem bírtam elviselni... a közömbösségednél bármi jobb lett volna. Zöld szemeid nem láttak, hiába mentem neked vagy gáncsoltalak el... többé nem érdekeltelek, mint ellenfél. Az a lány volt minden gondolatod. Én pedig kezdtem rádöbbenni, hogy a gyűlöletem más lett vagy soha nem is az volt, aminek gondoltam. Nem tudom, mikor történt meg, de beléd szerettem. Valószínűleg már az első nap, amikor felajánlottam barátságomat, akkor ott eldőlt minden. Még gyerek voltam, aki nem tudott semmit a szerelemről, csak az ösztön élt bennem, hogy a közeledben akarok lenni. Tehetetlenül tűrtem, hogy egyre távolabb kerülsz tőlem, ezáltal a gyenge kapocs még lazább lett. Végül pár hónap múlva Chóval szakítottatok. Azonban a változás elindult. Kezdtél felnőni, és sértegetéseimet továbbra is közömbösen tűrted. Tudtam, tennem kell valamit, ha nem akarlak elveszíteni véglegesen.

_Ötödik lépés_

A közös időnk lassan a végéhez közeledett, ráadásul te találtál egy újabb szerelmet magadnak, aki megbízhatóbb volt, mint az első. Ginny. Próbáltam másoknál enyhülést keresni, esküszöm, igyekeztem jobb lenni, megszabadulni ettől az egész őrülettől. Végül feladtam a menekülést. Életemben egyvalamit akartam csak, és az te voltál. Bármit megtettem volna, hogy melletted maradjak. Ezért Roxfort után, ugyanoda jelentkeztem, ahova te, pedig az auror szakma soha nem vonzott. Viszont már konkrét elhatározásom volt, mivel fogom elnyerni az egyetlen érzelmet tőled, amire számíthatok. A gyűlöletedet akartam.

_Hatodik lépés_

Vártam türelmesen azt a pillanatot, amikor lecsaphatok. Ismertem a gyenge pontjaidat, hiszen egész életemben mindig csak téged figyeltelek. Mikor Ginny elmondta, hogy engem szeret, én pontosan tudtam, hogy azon a napon akartad megkérni a kezét. Hónapokig túlóráztál, hogy megtudd venni azt a gyűrűt, amit méltónak gondoltál neki. Én pedig közben kihasználtam ezt a távolságot, hogy édes semmiségeket sugdossak a fülébe. Nem volt nehéz dolgom, hamar megnyertem magamnak. Látni akartam a kínt a szemedben, ezért együtt álltunk eléd a hírrel. Ginnynek azt mondtam, ez így tisztességes veled szemben, ezen persze könnyekig meghatódott. Nem értem, mit látsz benne, olyan egyszerű néha... de te mégis őt akartad, ezért én is akartam.

_Hetedik lépés_

A fájdalmat, amit okoztam, legnagyobb örömömre, gyorsan felváltotta ismét a gyűlölet. Amit oly’ sokáig megtagadtál tőlem. Ha találkoztunk, ott égett a szemedben ez az érzés. Sikerült még tovább fokoznom. Mikor egy nap kettesben voltunk, közöltem, hogy Ginny terhes, így esküvőt tartunk, amire reméljük, el tudsz jönni. Azt hittem, meg fogsz ütni, de kezedet csak ökölbe szorítottad, majd kipréselted a választ magadból, hogy örömmel megjelensz. Csendesen gyönyörködtem benned, soha nem láttalak még olyan szépnek, mint akkor...

 

Ginny mosolyogva megáll előttem, de mielőtt a pap felé fordulnánk, végignézünk a vendégeken. Én csak téged látlak, senki más nem érdekel. Az első sorban foglalsz helyet, hiszen a család régi barátjaként máshol nem is lehetnél, ráadásul senki se takarja a kilátást, így mindent láthatsz. Akarom is, hogy lásd. Tekintetünk találkozik, szemedben ott lobog a gyűlölet tüze. Elégedetten sóhajtok, majd leendő feleségemmel a pap felé fordulunk, hogy örök hűséget esküdjünk. Elértem most, hogy a gyűlöleted az enyém legyen... örökké.

 

 **Megjegyzésem:** Ha engedélyezik, ezt a rövidke bevezetőmet, akkor a folytatás csütörtökön érkezik. Az már hosszabb lesz, és eseménydúsabb... ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Kisírt szemekkel ül lakásomon a nő, akit feleségül akartam venni. Ha előbb kérem meg, vagy elmondom, hogy egy gyűrű lapul a zsebemben, akkor is vége lett volna? Valószínűleg igen. Az a tetű Draco Malfoy, a nők álma szőke hajával, izmos, mégis karcsú alakjával. Elég csak rágondolnom, és mindent vörösben látok. Elvette tőlem a lehetőséget, hogy igazi családom lehessen. Ginny megadta volna azt, amire mindig is vágytam... gyerekeket, egy békés otthont. Az övé lett mindez, de még csak nem is értékeli, amit kapott.  
\- Harry, nem fordulhatok máshoz – mondja sírástól rekedt hangon.  
\- Tudod, hogy csak miattad vagyok hajlandó egy szobában tartózkodni vele... fordulj a barátaihoz – válaszolom ingerülten.  
\- Nem ismerem őket túl jól... kérlek, Harry.  
\- Hozzámentél, és nem ismered a barátait?! Ginny, mit akarsz tőlem? Nem akarok a házasságodba beleavatkozni... így is már a munkámra is kihat, hogy utálom a szemét férjedet!  
\- Kegyetlen vagyok, elismerem – néz rám kisírt szemekkel. - Mit tegyek? Mióta megszületett a gyerek, rám sem néz... még a szülés előtt külön hálószobába költöztünk, hogy nekem és a babának kényelmesebb legyen...  
\- Ez a része nem érdekel! – vágok közbe, de észre se veszi, folytatja a mondandóját.  
\- Olyan lovagias volt ez tőle, legalábbis ezt gondoltam. Már három hónapos a pici, és nem jött vissza a közös ágyba. Próbáltam célozni rá, hogy szeretnék vele lenni, de semmi... és rengeteget van házon kívül.  
\- Mit vársz tőlem?! - csattanok fel mérgesen. - Vonszoljam az ágyadba?  
Erre újra elkezd sírni, engem pedig eltölt az önutálat, mert ő az egyetlen, akinek soha nem akartam fájdalmat okozni. Elé térdelek, kedvesen végigsimítok göndör haján. Virág illata megcsap, kábultan lélegzek mélyeket belőle. Legszívesebben a karjaim közé kapnám, de nem tehettem. Már több, mint egy év eltelt, de én még mindig szeretem... Nem érdemli meg az a patkány, hogy sírjanak miatta.  
\- Ginny.... Kedves, ne sírj – vigasztalom. - Mit szeretnél, mit tegyek? Megverjem? - kérdem reménykedve. - Ezt kérned se kell.  
\- Nem! - kapja fel ijedten a fejét.  
Szereti. Hiába veszi semmibe, és csalja valószínűleg mindenkivel, még mindig szereti. Ismerős fájdalom hatol a szívembe, amelyet kezdek egészen megszokni. Vágyni valamire, ami sose lesz a tied. Mennyire irigylem azt a szemetet.... minden az övé, amiről én csak álmodhatok.  
\- Akkor mit szeretnél? - préselem ki magamból az újabb kérdést.  
\- Beszélj vele – kérlel nagyra tágult szemekkel.  
\- Én?! - döbbenten nézek rá.  
\- Tudom, hogy nem jó a viszonyotok, de már túlléphetnétek a gyerekkori sérelmeken. Kérlek, Harry. Mindketten felnőttek vagytok. Benned bízok egyedül.

Nők! A szívemet tépi darabokra, de én csak mosolyogva bólogatok, hogy igaza van. Ennyire naiv vagy tényleg kegyetlen? Hol van már a régi sérelem? Nem érti, hogy miatta utálom jobban, mint valaha?! Ha ő vak, akkor én meg egy igazi balfácán vagyok, mert mielőtt gondolkodnék, már cselekszem:  
\- Beszélek vele – egyezek bele a képtelen ötletbe önként.  
Szinte a nyakamba ugrik az örömtől, amit én galád módon kihasználok, mert karjaimmal szorosan, nem éppen baráti módon ölelem magamhoz. Szeretném, ha tovább tartana ez a pillanat, de gyengéden eltol magától, amit némán elfogadok. Én már csak egy „barát” vagyok és semmi több. Egy szív összetörhet újra? Azt hittem, ez már nem lehetséges, de volt még minek darabokra esnie odabent.  
Reménykedően távozik, egyedül hagyva, ismét magányosan. Lakásom üresebb lesz, mint valaha... azáltal, hogy nincs itt. Kelletlenül téblábolok, végül a kanapéra vetem magamat.  
Draco Malfoy, amióta csak ismerem tüske a körmöm alatt. Nagyképű, beképzelt valamint sok egyéb jelzővel lehetne illetni. Egy ideig azt gondoltam, megváltozott. Miután elvégeztük a sulit, és aurornak tanultunk már nem akart mindig keresztbe tenni nekem. Hülye módon még arra is gondoltam, hogy lehet, félreismerte őt mindenki. Megfordult akkoriban a fejemben a barátkozás gondolata is.... tényleg egy balfácán vagyok. Aztán persze kiderült, hogy egy álnok kígyó. Miközben én azon dolgoztam, hogy megvegyem a leggyönyörűbb gyűrűt, amit csak tudok, ő addig fogta és elcsábította a barátnőmet. Ma már tudom, nem kellett volna lemondani csak úgy a randevúkat, de annyira szerettem volna meglepni Ginnyt. Végül én lepődtem meg. Nem felejtem el azt a percet, amikor elém álltak, majd közölték a hírt. A fájdalom letaglózott, szólni se tudtam... később, amikor visszaemlékeztem, semmi másra nem emlékeztem, csak Draco elégedettségére.  
Azok a szürke szemek beleégtek az emlékezetemben. Az esküvőn is ugyanaz a kifejezés ült szemeiben, ahogy rám nézett. Nem értem őt. Mindent megkapott, amit csak akart. A munkában jobb, mint bárki – még nálam is jobb lett - , ráadásul hamarosan előléptetik Egy kedves nő szerelmét birtokolja, ráadásul ott a gyerek. Mégse becsüli őket. Akkor mit akarhat? Ingerülten fordulok a hátamra. Soha senkit se gyűlöltem még ennyire.. elég, ha rágondolok, testemet egyből eltölti a düh. Holnap pedig még önként beszélni is akarok vele. Nem lesz ennek jó vége, van egy olyan sejtésem. Ha kell, beleverem, de becsülni fogja Ginnyt. Miközben arról álmodozok, hogy hányféleképpen lehetne megverni Dracót, elnyom az álom, de még ott is csak rá gondolok.

Másnap munkaidő végén elszánom magamat a „beszélgetésre” azzal a szeméttel, aki tönkretett mindent. Alapos megfontolás után úgy döntöttem, jobb mindenki számára, ha akkor ejtjük meg a csevegést, amikor már szinte senki sincs az épületben. Az irodájához megyek – mert a disznónak már az van – majd az ajtó előtt mély levegőt veszek. Igyekszem lenyugtatni magamat, de már a gondolatra, hogy látnom kell azt az arisztokratikus képét, elönt az utálat. Legszívesebben sarkon fordulnék, mert egy porcikám se kívánja a látványát vagy a beszélgetést vele. Viszont eszembe jut a kisírt szemű Ginny. Érte meg tudom tenni. Ha már velem nem lehet boldog, akkor ezzel a barommal legyen az. Kezemet párszor ökölbe szorítom, mivel felkészültem rá, hogy ténylegesen bele kell vernem a becsületet majd. Előrelátó módon a felmondásomat már előkészítettem... talán valahol várom is, hogy kirúgjanak. Jobb lenne nekem mindenképp, ha nem lenne a közelemben Draco Malfoy. Miért is nem jutott ez hamarabb eszembe? A kérdés váratlanul ötlik fel bennem. Tényleg, mi a francért dolgozok még mindig itt, vele?  
Most ezen nincs időm gondolkodni. Túl akarok lenni a találkozáson. Hangosan bekopogok, mert jól tudom, még itt eszi a fene a tetűt ahelyett, hogy haza menne. Nem várom meg az engedélyt, egyből benyitok. Az első gondolatom: A disznó tényleg csalja Ginnyt!  
Talán észre se veszi belépésemet, mert az ismeretlen nőt továbbra is szenvedélyesen tapogatja. Zavarban vagyok, mert nem hagyják abba. A nőszemély Draco ölében ül, megítélésem szerint nem túl régóta, mert még ruházata csak enyhén zilált. Köszörülöm a torkomat, de oda se figyelnek. Most mit tegyek. Érzem, hogy forróság önti el arcomat, majd a zavar elmúlik, mert észreveszem azt a pillantást. A tetű tudja, hogy ott vagyok! Miközben a nő nyakát csókolgatja, kihívóan mered felém. A gyűlölet feltámad bennem nagyobb erővel, mint valaha. Nem hittem volna, hogy ez lehetséges, most mégis úgy érzem, eddig még soha nem gyűlöltem őt igazán.

\- Ha abbahagyod a műsort, beszélnék veled! - kiáltok jó hangosan, mire a nő meglepetten rezzen össze.  
Szóval a csaj tényleg nem vette észre, hogy itt vagyok. Tudhat valamit ez a Malfoy... Miután végre egyedül maradunk, várom, hogy mentegetőzni kezdjen, de nem, ő aztán nem tesz semmit. Gúnyosan néz rám szinte várakozóan. A csöndet nem bírom tovább.  
\- Mi bajod van? - támadok rá dühösen. - Otthon vár a családod, te meg ismeretlen nőkkel hetyegsz! Ginnynek összetörik a szíve miattad!  
\- Mit érdekel az téged? - kérdez vissza. - Az én feleségem, nem a tied – közli kegyetlenül az igazságot.  
\- A tied... - értek vele egyet keserűen. - Minek vetted el, ha így bánsz vele?  
\- Erre csak egy választ lehet adni – válaszolja teljesen komoly hangon. – A házasságom oka természetesen a reménytelen szerelem, amit érzek.  
\- Hogy lehetsz ennyire szemét?! Te meg a szerelem! Ne szórakozz velem. Ha nem okoznék fájdalmat ezzel Ginnynek, meg tudnálak ölni!  
Váratlanul feláll a székből, ahol eddig ült. Valami furcsa tűz ég a szemeiben, melyre akaratlanul végigfut rajtam a hideg. Nem tetszik a nézése. Nem szól semmit, miközben egyre közelebb jön hozzám. Akaratlanul is hátrálok, magam sem tudom, miért. Hátam egyszer csak az ajtónak ütközik. Menekülésem ezzel véget is ért, mert nincs már hova menni. Miért is akarok én menekülni? Választ nem tudok adni a kérdésre, mert a tetű egyre közelebb ér hozzám, a végén már érzem a forróságot, mely testéből sugárzik felém. Halkan szinte suttogva mondja:  
\- Szóval bármit megtennél, hogy boldog legyen? - a kérdésből süt a mohó kíváncsiság.  
Nem értem, mit akar ezzel. Gondolkodás nélkül válaszolok:  
\- Igen, bármit.  
\- Van egy ajánlatom számodra, Potter, amit nem fogsz tudni visszautasítani.  
Szavait csábítóan suttogja fülembe. Lélegzete bőrömhöz ér, amelytől elfog egy baljós előérzet. Az ajánlat az én számomra semmi jót nem fog tartalmazni, ebben biztos vagyok. Mégis türelmesen várok, mert mindennél erősebb bennem a kíváncsiság.

\- Boldoggá teszem a kis szerelmedet – kezdi el a beszédet. - Soha többet nem fog sírni a válladon... - meglepetten nézek rá, mire elégedetten elmosolyodik. - Tudom jól, hogy mire kért a feleségem. Ha beleegyezel a feltételeimben, újra az a mintaférj leszek, aki a házasság elején voltam.  
\- Mit kérsz cserébe? - kérdezem meg akaratlanul is.  
\- Téged.  
Döbbenten nézek, és magamtól kérdem: Ezt most úgy hangzott, ahogy gondolom? Telnek a percek, ő pedig egyre szorosabban simul hozzám, de én ezt észre se veszem. Úgy akar engem? Miért? Én ezt nem értem... miért akar Draco Malfoy engem?!  
\- Miért? - kérdem meg akaratlanul.  
\- Mert gyűlöllek – válaszolja azonnal.  
\- Az érzés kölcsönös, Malfoy.  
Szavaim hatására szeme boldogan ragyog fel, mintha örülne annak, hogy gyűlölöm. Próbálok lehiggadni, mély levegőt veszek ezzel a céllal. Szerencsétlenségemre megérzem illatát, ami kellemesen vesz körbe. Teste már szorosan feszül nekem. Olyan régen volt, amikor valaki ennyire közel került hozzám... akaratlanul feltámad bennem a vágy. Nem iránta, hanem csak egy másik ember közelségére vágyakozom. Sajnos Malfoy is az ember kategóriában van... Azzal nyugtatom magam, hogy már jó ideje nem voltam senkivel se, ezért reagálok csak. Csípőjét nekem dörzsöli újra és újra. Ajka már a fülemnél van.  
\- Elfogadod? - teszi fel álnok módon a kérdést.  
Szememet behunyom, miközben végigfutnak bennem a választási lehetőségek. Elutasíthatom, aztán jól megverhettem. Ezt határozottan élvezném, viszont Ginnyt nem tenné boldoggá. Eszembe jut kisírt szeme, szomorúsága, és érzem, egyszerűen nem engedhettem, hogy szenvedjen. Ott van a másik lehetőség. Elfogadom az ajánlatot. Tudom jól, ez mivel jár, bár még soha nem volt ilyen kapcsolatom, de nem vagyok naiv. Valószínű, nem pasziánszozni fogunk együtt. Meg tudom tenni?  
\- El – felelem végül.

Kezek gombolják ki ingemet, amint kimondom a végzetes szavakat. Lassan a földre kerülök, nem is igyekszem küzdeni ellene. Minek? Az alkut megkötöttük, értelmetlen harcolni az elkerülhetetlen ellen. Legnagyobb nem tetszésemre a vágy feltámad bennem, akaratlanul is élvezettel nyögök fel. Malfoy meglepően gyengéd, bár az se érdekelne, ha durva lenne. A testem most csak egy eszköz, hogy elérjem a célt. Ha csak ezen a módon, de szeretném újra látni Ginny mosolyát...


	3. Chapter 3

Az arcom fáj az erőltetett mosolytól, de mégis kitartóan játszom ezt a szerepet. Családi vacsorán vagyok Malfoyéknál. Megjátszani a fesztelenséget, elég nehéz, de a színlelés lassan alaptermészetem lesz. Hazudok mindenkinek, miközben ecsetelem, mennyire boldogok vagyunk Hermiónéval, akivel végső elkeseredettségemben jöttem össze. Már lassan művészi fokon űzöm a megtévesztést, csak egyvalakit nem tudok becsapni.... Dracót. Az asztalfőnél ül, miközben szórakozottan játszik Ginny fürtjeivel, akinek arcán kedves pír jelenik meg. Látva boldogságát már majdnem úgy érzem, megérte eladni magamat. A bűnöm azonban egyre nagyobb lesz. Hiába hitegettem magamat, hogy a magasabb célért engedtem testemet át. Viszont arra nincs indokom, miért is kevertem bele az egészbe egy régi barátot. Egyetlen mentségem talán az lehet, hogy akartam valami biztos pontot az életemben. Egy kapaszkodót... ez szörnyen hangzik, de igaz.  
Hermione, hozzám hasonlóan, elég nehéz időszakon volt túl, miután szakítottak Ronnal, kölcsönösen támogattuk egymást. Ő azt hitte, Ginny miatt vagyok még mindig magam alatt, és mondjuk, nem nagyon tévedett ezzel kapcsolatban. A sok beszélgetésnek meglett az eredménye, körülbelül két hónapja hivatalos párként tevékenykedünk. A legrosszabb az egészben, hogy Hermione tényleg igazán és őszintén belém szeretett. Látom a szemén, amikor rám néz. Ugyanígy nézett Ronra is kapcsolatuk hajnalán. Én viszont csak használom őt ahhoz hasonlóan, ahogy velem teszik. Számomra csak egy mentsvár, akihez menekülhetek miután Malfoy... igen, utána. Megadja a vigaszt, amire szükségem van, hogy lélegezni tudjak.  
Vidám nevetés üti meg fülemet, és újra a körülöttem zajló eseményekre koncentrálok. Nézem életem két legdrágább nőjét, amint kedvesen vezetik a beszélgetést észre se véve, hogy rajtuk kívül senki sem beszél. Egy tekintet erejét érzem magamon, amelyet már túl jól ismerek. Óvatosan nézek felé... ez megőrült! Nem értem, a nők miért nem látják, amit én. Szemében kéjsóvár vágy ég. Testem borzongva reagál erre. Poharamat megragadva nagyot kortyolok belőle megfeledkezve arról, hogy alkohol van benne. Égeti a torkomat, de újból iszok.  
\- Harry, be akarsz rúgni? - kacag fel mellettem Hermione, aztán újra Ginnyhez fordul.  
Szavaira nem is reagálok, türelmetlenül mocorgok székemen, mert továbbra is engem néz kiéhezetten. Nem is tudom már, hányszor voltunk együtt... tegnap is, azelőtt is. Legalább most ne nézne így. Megtanultam, mit jelent nála ez a tekintet. Semmi jót számomra.  
Azt mondják, az első alkalom a legrosszabb. Tévedés, mert minden nappal egyre rosszabb lesz. Elkezdtem félni, de nem Draco Malfoytól. Önmagamtól rettegek, hogy mi lesz így belőlem. Kezd elveszni a hit, hogy okkal teszem, amit kell. Hiába lett boldog végre Ginny, aki valaha mindent jelentett számomra... ez kezd egyre kevésbé érdekelni. A napokban vettem észre a változást... valamilyen módon uralkodik rajtam a tetű. Vannak pillanatok amikor kettesben vagyunk, hogy vágyom rá. Akarom az érzést, amit egymáshoz feszülő meztelen testünk nyújtani tud. A szenvedély vagy inkább őrület magához köt, minden nappal egyre jobban. Ettől pedig még ocsmányabbul érzem magamat. Megvetni, utálni, ezek normális érzések, de vágyni arra, aki zsarolva szerez meg...  
Az asztalon lévő üveg után nyúlok, és teletöltöm a poharamat. Még mindig néz, de én úgy teszek, mint aki ezt nem veszi észre. Poharam hamarosan újra üres lesz, ismét tölteni akarok, de megállít egy kéz. Erősen megszorítja csuklómat. Kábultan meredek előre, miközben egy kérdés merül fel bennem: Miként került mellém? Drága parfümje, és egyedi illata körbe vesz. A gyűlölet olyan erővel lobban fel bennem, hogy nem merek senkire se nézni, mert tudom, szemeim elárulnak.  
\- Szívem – lágy hangon szól Ginnyhez. - Harryvel lenne egy kis megbeszélni valónk.  
\- Már megint a munka? - kérdi kissé csalódottan. - Férfiak! Jól van, menjetek csak, mi úgyis jól elvagyunk, igaz Hermione?  
\- Angyal vagy – hízeleg neki Draco.  
\- Aztán csak kedvesen, fiúk. Most már jóban vagytok, ez így is maradjon – figyelmezteti játékosan férjét.  
\- Mindig kedves vagyok – Feleli neki, mire kitör egy csoportos kacaj az asztalnál.

Nem is figyelek a beszédre tovább, mert legszívesebben hánynék a kétszínűségétől. Engedelmesen követtem, nincs választásom ismét csak. Egy távoli szobába megyünk, amint becsukódik az ajtó, már ránt is magához. Ajka erősen tapad számra, hevességétől még meg is lepődök, pedig tudtam, mire megy ki a játék.  
\- Megfulladok – tolom el magamtól, amint lehetőségem adódik.  
Elutasításom nem szegi kedvét. Szemei a félhomályban szinte izzanak.  
\- Mire jó ez? - kérdem kétségbeesetten megtörve a csöndet, ami köztünk feszül. - Azt akarod, hogy meglássanak?  
\- Nem érdekel – válaszolja, miközben kezével a hajamhoz ér.  
\- Érdekeljen! - válasz közben ütöm félre karját. - A megállapodásunk nem erről szólt.  
\- Emlékezetem szerint Ginny boldogságáért cserébe az enyém vagy. Tévednék? - kérdez vissza gúnyosan.  
\- Nem – válaszolom kényszeredetten.  
\- Boldog?  
\- Annak tűnik – válaszolom végül kelletlenül.  
\- Hidd el, erről megfelelően gondoskodok – jegyzi meg gonoszul, száján apró mosollyal.  
Elönt a színtiszta gyűlölet ezekre a szavakra, nem gondolkodok. Gallérjánál fogva megragadom, közel rántom magamhoz. Vadul meredünk egymásra.  
\- Ne légy közönséges!  
\- Te pedig tartsd be az alkunkat, Harry.  
Kezeimmel elengedem, mire ő a fejemet magához rántva vadul tapad számra. Fáj, de nem ezért távolodok le tőle. Zihálva mondom neki:  
\- Ne hagyj nyomot... tudni fogják.  
Karcsú ujjak simítanak gyengéden végig duzzadt ajkamon, mintha az előbbi durvaságát egy mozdulattal el lehetne tüntetni. Ha ilyen egyszerű lehetne minden... Szememet lehunyva élvezem a lágy érintést. A mentségem, hogy túl sokat ittam, ezért nem vagyok egészen önmagam.  
\- Ma éjjel elmegyek hozzád – súgja felém.  
Ijedten nézek vissza rá. Centik választanak el tőle, most veszem észre először, mennyire gyönyörű szeme van ennek a szemétnek.  
\- Hogyan...? - zavartan kérdezek vissza. - Nem ér rá holnap? - próbálom halasztani, az elkerülhetetlent..  
\- Akarlak – válaszolja.  
\- Gyűlöllek! - hevesen robban ki belőlem ez a szó.  
Apró csókot lehel számra kedveskedve, mint akit nem is érdekel, mit mondtam. Valószínűleg így is van.  
\- Még van egy kis időnk, addig is adok még okot, hogy tovább gyűlölj. - A szavak közben már kezei ruhámat bontogatják.  
Az önutálat ismét elér hevesen, ahogy letérdel elém. Gyűlölöm őt, de magamat is, mert hiába tudom, bármikor lebukhatunk, és én mindent elveszíthetek, amim maradt még. Ennek ellenére várom kezének könnyű érintését magamon, leheletének forróságát bőrömön. Egyre mélyebbre zuhanok, nincs semmi , ami meggátolhatná bukásomat.

Jóval később lakásomban, teljesen részegen várok. Azt mondta, eljön, és tudom, a görénynek nincs egy csepp humorérzéke se. Szóval nem viccelt ezzel. Ginny ma ragyogott, mintha soha nem sírt volna nekem a házassága miatt. A szomszédok is buliznak a zene hangerejéből ítélve, tehát ők is jól érzik magukat. Hermionét, bár kicsit zavarta, hogy nem mentem fel hozzá, amikor hazakísértem, de szintén nagyon jó hangulatban hagytam magára. Az egész rohadt világ boldog, csak én érzem úgy, hogy nem kapok levegőt. Az asztalon lévő felbontott üveg után nyúlok, hátha könnyebb lesz tőle bármi is. Iszok, de még mindig nem vagyok eléggé részeg. Amíg tudom, egészen pontosan ki vagyok, addig nem jó. A nevem Harry Potter és a világ második legnagyobb görénye vagyok! Amíg ezzel tisztában vagyok, addig inni kell.  
\- Az első hely természetesen a tiéd, Malfoy – kacagok fel váratlanul.  
Kezemben az üveget tiszteletteljesen emelem meg a gondolatra, aztán jó nagyot húzok belőle, hiszen így illik. Az alkohol égeti a torkomat, pedig már egy ideje szoktatom magamat az erős itókához. Az ital lassan elfogy, de a kellő állapotot csak nem sikerül elérnem.  
\- Mindig is sejtettem, hogy túl jól bírom a piát – állapítom meg. - Ez már bizonyíték! - kacarászni kezdek. - Nem ígéret...  
A vég kezdete! Egyedül vagyok, magamban nevetgélek, és közben őt várom. Éjfél lesz lassan. Jól tudom, nem számít mikor, de el fog jönni. Hiszen ő mondta: _„Akarlak.”_   
\- Amit egy Malfoy akar, azt meg is kapja – keserűen csengenek szavaim.  
Ingemet meglazítva igyekszem levegőhöz jutni. Megfulladok... kellene, hogy legyen ilyenkor valaki velem. Hermione. Miért nem maradtam nála? Nem is fontoltam meg ezt a lehetőséget, pedig jobb lett volna. Helyette itthon várok, már órák óta rá. Annyit már ittam, hogy elérjen a részegek őszinteségi rohama.  
Utazásom a pokolba még nem teljes, valahol félúton vagyok. Nem akartam ágyba bújni Hermionéval. Ez az igazság. Szép, csinos és még sokáig sorolhatnám az előnyeit. Mentegetőzhetnék, hogy azért nem, mert Malfoy ismét letámadott... Ha őszinte akarok lenni azonban magamhoz - ami nem akarok - de az ital rendesen dolgozik bennem: Nem kívántam az érintését, mikor még szinte magamon éreztem Draco illatát, hajának selymét. Zavartan rázom meg fejemet, mert az emléktől felforrósodik testem. Az alkohol miatt nyugtatom magamat sietve. Nem azért, mert élveztem, mikor...

A bejárat felől halk kopogás hallatszik. Én mégis ijedten kapom fel a fejemet a hangra. Nem nyitom ki! Nem engedem be, elég volt! Én ezt nem bírom tovább. Ginny felnőtt nő, itt az ideje, hogy egyedül oldja meg a gondjait. Nem kellett volna hozzámennie ehhez a tetűhöz! Mégis azon veszem észre magamat, hogy már a nyitott ajtóban állok szemben vele. Mikor kerültem ide? Az előbb még azt gondoltam, hogy nem! Erre most engedtem be életem megrontóját a lakásomba. Szőke haja a kinti széltől ziláltan borul vállaira, ajkán a szokott kis mosoly, amit régen gúnynak véltem, de ma már másnak gondolok. Nem mond semmi, nem is várom tőle. Kezével hajamba túr, aztán közel hajol hozzám. Ajkaink pár centire vannak egymástól, parfümjének illata orromba tolul. Várom a következő lépést. Nem értem ezt a várakozást, ilyenkor magához ránt, ami ellen tiltakozok. Hiszen mi mást tehetnék? Értetlenül nézek rá, majd megkérdem:  
\- Most mi van?  
\- Csókolj meg – leheli felém szinte kérlelve.  
\- Nem – mondom neki egyből.  
Mégis, csak úgy, mint az előbb, már cselekszem is önkéntelenül. Mióta elkezdődött ez az egész közöttünk, először kezdeményezek csókot vele. Eddig ott volt a mentségem, hogy azért engedek neki olyan könnyedén, mert zsarol. De most nem volt kényszerítő erő. Egyszerűen megkért, amit azonnal teljesítettem, még mielőtt ésszel felfoghattam volna, mit teszek. Erősen szorít magához, miközben a világ elveszik körülöttem.  
Zuhanok, de már nem félek, mert karjai megnyugtatólag fognak körbe. Ajka nyakamra tapad, gyengéden harap, melytől zihálni kezdek. Szokott szavakat préselek ki magamból:  
\- Annyira gyűlöllek!  
Nyakamtól elhúzódik, tekintetünk találkozik.  
\- Meddig? - kérdezi.  
\- Örökké – súgom vissza.

Elkezd húzni a hálószoba irányába, amit szótlanul tűrök. Miért nem jöttem rá már korábban? A gyűlölet talán sose azt jelentette, amit eredetileg kellett volna.

 _Első lépés_

Mikor először találkoztunk abban a kis üzletben, te észre sem vettél, mert a sarokban húzódtam meg egy ideig. Percekig bámultalak, ahogy nézegetted magadat, és élveztem a színtiszta örömödet, amiben nekem akkoriban nem volt túl gyakran részem. Éppen csak ismerkedtem az új világgal, ahova beléphettem. Ártatlan örömöd elbűvölt. Mikor szemtől szemben álltunk, akkor fogtam fel a tényt, hogy fiú vagy te is. Megriadtam ettől. Te pedig, valljuk be... nem voltál valami kedves. Nagyképű bemutatkozásoddal mindent elrontottál, ezért visszautasítottam barátságodat. Nem tudod meg soha, de utána bántam hirtelenségemet...

 _Második lépés_

Barátaim lettek, de titkon vágytam az alkalomra, hogy beszéljek veled, és megpróbáljuk újra az ismerkedést. Viszont kegyetlen voltál. Nem értettem, hogy hova tűnt az a fiú, aki a tükörben nézegette magát vidám mosollyal. Mikor találkoztunk, mindig olyan keserű voltál, tele haraggal. Egy idő után már nem bírtam tovább, és felvettem a kesztyűt. Ettől, furcsa mód, jobb kedved lett, láttam a szemeden.

 _Harmadik lépés_

Kezdett elegem lenni a küzdelemből, mert gyerekes ostobaságnak tartottam az egészet. Azt gondoltam, ha nem veszek rólad tudomást, te majd idővel csak megunod. Amúgy is egyre több lány forgolódott körülötted, akik kellő szórakozást nyújtottak számodra. Végül is már nem voltunk kölykök, a felnőtté válás küszöbén álltunk. Az évek óta folyó veszekedés pedig már fölöslegesnek tűnt. A változást nem kerülhettük el. Te ezt még nem tudtad, de én éreztem a levegőben.

 _Negyedik lépés_

Szerelmes lettem vagy hittem, hogy vagyok, először életemben. Cho. Nem tartott sokáig, magam sem tudom, végül miért lett vége. Az biztos, hogy amikor befejeződött, megkönnyebbültem. Fájt, de mégis örültem, hogy lezárult. Szereped volt benne, hogy szakítottunk. Minél jobban nem vettem tudomást rólad és az ellenem irányuló tetteidről, Cho annál inkább sürgetett, hogy tegyek ellened valamit. Ezt nem akartam. Ő pedig nem értette, miért nem. Nem akartam bevallani neki, de én se tudtam az okot. Abban biztos voltam, hogy nem voltál boldog, és csak rajtam vezetted le a keserűséged. Megszoktam, talán már nem is zavart a dolog, hogy bántani akarsz.

 _Ötödik lépés_

Az utolsó évben újabb kapcsolatba kezdtem. Ginny. Személyében, úgy éreztem, megvalósíthatom egy régi, titkos álmomat. Saját családom lehet. Mindig is szerettem Ronéknál lenni, és néha arra gondoltam, én is egy vagyok közülük. Ez azonban csak önámítás volt. Viszont ha elvettem volna, akkor saját családom lehetett volna...  
Az iskola után aurornak jelentkeztem, meglepődtem, hogy te is. Akkoriban már nem veszekedtél velem, nem is kerested rá az alkalmat. Néha hiányoztak a parázs viták közöttünk, amelyektől vérem felpezsdült és meglepően élőnek éreztem magamat. Életem előre meghatározott mederbe került, kiszámítható volt minden lépés. Munka, esküvő, gyerekek... nem vártam meglepetéseket.

 _Hatodik lépés_

Eltervezett életem egy csapásra romba dőlt, amikor elém álltatok a hírrel. Kegyetlenül fájt... boldognak látni mindkettőtöket.

 _Hetedik lépés_

Eszeveszetten kezdtelek újra gyűlölni. Ezt te még tovább is fokoztad, mikor közölted, gyereketek lesz. Tudtam jól, soha nem akartál családot - mégis neked lett - velem ellentétben. Mindent felborítottál, a terveimet, az életemet. Nem értettem igazán az okot, ami idáig vezetett, mert Ginny soha nem volt az eseted...

 

A hálóba lépve az ágyra löksz. Várom, hogy te is lefeküdj, nem akarok már elszökni előled. Figyelem, ahogy nekiállsz vetkőzni. Akarom, hogy mellettem legyél, de lassan veszed le az ingedet. Türelmet erőltetek magamra, mert jól tudom: ma és ezentúl mindig az enyém vagy úgy, ahogy én a tied. Először Chóhoz menekültem majd Ginny karjaiba, végül Hermionéhoz. Többé már nem menekülök, a kör bezárult. Mellém ereszkedve kezdesz engem is megszabadítani ruháimtól. Tekintetedben szenvedély ég, és ismerve téged, legszívesebben rám vetnéd magadat, de helyette idegőrlően bajlódsz a gombokkal. Miért nem vettem eddig észre a gyengédségedet, amivel felém közelítesz? Talán előbb kellett volna innom abból a borból...  
Bőrömre hajolsz, apró csókot lehelsz mellkasomra. Mindketten tudjuk, soha nem mondjuk ki majd azt a szót, hogy „szeretlek”. Nem fogunk gyengéd szavakat suttogni egymásnak, üres ígéretekkel fűszerezve. Jövőnk nem lesz, csak jelenünk. Ahhoz, hogy együtt legyünk csalni, és hazudni fogunk, de ezek már nem számítanak. Megérkeztem a Pokolba, de már nem érdekel, amíg te is itt vagy velem.

 

Vége


End file.
